Most wringer mops include a two piece mop head connector which holds an elongate handle at one end and a sponge head at the other end. Typical mop head connectors require threaded nuts, bolts, screws, or other fasteners to secure the connector together as well as to secure the connector onto the mop handle. Along with such typical fastening techniques come a variety of manufacturing and assembly disadvantages. For example, holes need to be punched to receive screws, which in turn requires additional steps in the process for assembly. Also, more parts are required, the screws and bolts may easily rust, corrode, or otherwise need replacement, etc. Thus, the common external mechanical fastener is very often a weak link in the structural integrity of a sponge mop.
In addition, the finished connector has its own drawbacks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,488 discloses a wringer sponge mop with a mop housing composed of two symmetrical shell halves which are held together by fastening rivets. The top of the mop head connector has squared edges, which could nick or tear furniture if the mop comes into contact with surfaces which are readily damaged. The fastening rivets provide additional edges on which fabric may be torn or finishes nicked. If a fastener becomes loose, the mop may simply fall apart.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,491,998 and 4,604,767 also disclose wringer mops which use complimentary shell halves to form a mop connector and hold an elongate handle at one end and a cleaning sponge at the other end. The shell halves are joined together using conventional external mechanical fasteners, and the mops thus suffer the same limitations and shortcomings as listed above.